Tulips
by PinkFairy23
Summary: A Valentine's Day treat?


_I don't know about you guys, but I had a lovely day! I bought myself some lovely flowers, saw my favourite little friend and got an unexpected letter in the mail! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it xo_

* * *

Monday 

Jane had gone to the florist in a flush of embarrassment and secretive behaviour. Since living with Miss Fisher she most defiantly did not steal, however she felt this was more than appropriate considering the circumstances. She had snuck into the kitchen that morning while everyone was still sleeping and stolen the money out of the biscuit tin. She added it to the collection she had been gathering for the past three weeks as guilt hung in her chest but, she was sure she would later be forgiven. When Mr Butler had asked her if she knew anything about his missing grocery money she had acted surprised, used her street abilities to lie and not flush at the idea of stealing from her very own family, telling him that she was sure it would turn up, it was after all for a good cause.

That afternoon after school she had skipped her English tutoring and walked to the nicest florist in town. She knew Mr Butler got the house flowers from there so had no doubts about their abilities to provide. The polite middle aged man behind the counter had been more than happy to help her. She had put on her most grown up and posh voice (she was after all only 15 and handling a lot of money) and made her special requests. She had placed the money on the counter and when was asked where she would like them delivered and what she would like written on the card she couldn't help but flush. She had been planning this for some time now and had it well worked out. She gave the names and addresses and handed the man a piece of paper with what she would like written on each card. The man had given her a slightly questioning look upon reading the cards, but was used to strange things being in the floristry business full of apologetic husbands and crazy admirers.

* * *

Thursday 

Jack walked into his office on February 14th in a cloud of anger. Not only had Miss Fisher allowed his prime suspect to get away, but she was hiding said suspects location from him. The afternoon before she had stormed into his office and proceeded to yell at him (he had to admit he hadn't helped the situation at all) before she had swept out of his door, not before pushing all the papers from his desk as she went. He had rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour as he fought the urge to follow her, instead picking up the papers from his floor in a very slow manor while trying to calm down.

He had just sat down at his desk to said pile of papers when there was a very quiet knock at the door. "Yes" he called out in tones which suggested to Hugh Collins that what he was about to present the Inspector with would not go down well at all. He cautiously pushed open the door holding a cascade of 12 red roses which were the most fragrant and beautiful he had seen in his life.

"Ah Sir, these are for you."

Jack stared at the young man who was half hidden and currently the same colour as the roses which lay in his arms. Jack seemed to have forgotten the ability to speak and looked at Hugh blankly taking it all in. He finally found words and he couldn't help the small smile crossed his eyes, "Thank- you Collins, but you didn't need to get me roses." This made the young man flush even more and he began to stutter.

"I…. I.." he shut his eyes trying to gather his words "They're…. IthinktheyrefromMissFisher." He finally got out.

A surprised look crossed Jacks face and he gestured for Hugh to place them on his desk. "Thank-you Collins, that will be all."

* * *

At the same time there was a gentle tap at Miss Fisher's bedroom door. She had heard the doorbell ring but had ignored it deciding this was not a day for visitors. Her and Jack had a rather large argument the day before and she was quite happy wallowing in self pity. This was generally a behaviour she did not indulge in, however coupled with the fact it was Valentine's Day, she had thought it best if she spent the day indoors, for the sake of others.

"Miss" She heard Dot's gentle and somewhat excited tones from behind her bedroom door.

"Yes Dot."

Dot entered the room with a large bunch of pink and purple tulips wrapped in silver paper. Miss Fisher did a double take upon seeing the bunch and sat up in her bed with a slightly puzzled look on her bare face. She had given specific instructions as soon as the first bunch of roses arrived that morning that Dot should do with them whatever she wished, as long as she didn't see them. So when Dot placed the pretty bunch on her lap and handed her the card, she knew they must have been special.

Phryne picked up the bunch and inhaled to be greeted by a lovely scent and placed them down to open the card with a loving caress. A smile not once leaving her face as a small giggle escaped her lips despite herself and her underlying anger.

_Miss Fisher, _

_Meet me at Café Nile 7pm_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

There was only one person in the whole world that would send her a Valentines greeting without using her first name.

* * *

Jack meanwhile was staring at the large bloom on his desk in disbelief. He could barely fathom how much a bunch of roses like this would have cost. And there was only one woman in the whole of Melbourne, probably the whole of Australia who would send him such a thing, especially on what he now remembered to be Valentine's Day. He rolled his eyes to think that only yesterday she was in her yelling at him and now she was sending him flowers. He couldn't however help the smile that crossed his lips as he carefully opened the card.

_Jack, _

_Meet me at Café Nile 7pm _

_Happy Valentine's Day _

_xx_

* * *

Jane looked up to the front of the classroom to the clock on the wall and couldn't help but smile, knowing that her plan would have fallen into place by now. She just hoped that they would both fall for it. She had not counted on them having a fight the night before and she knew it was big by the way Miss Fisher had stood in the kitchen and complained for a good quarter of an hour about the Inspector and how "infuriating and utterly annoying" he was. That night before bed she had prayed that they would both look past it as a sign of twisted apology.

* * *

Luckily for Jane it appeared that both parties were willing to put aside their differences (even if it was only for one night) and at 6.50 Inspector Robinson, smelling and looking especially handsome walked up to Café Nile feeling slightly nervous. He had left the station early that evening taking his bunch of roses and a smile with him. After being the butt of the joke all afternoon he had finally had enough at 4 and had swiftly walked home in the warm February air, the flowers lying awkwardly in his arms. Collins had done his best to hide the flowers from his fellow officers, however the scent of roses was quite overpowering and _everyone_ knew about Miss Fisher, (especially after yesterdays display) even if they weren't an item.

He was still mad about their fight the day before, it had taken him half an hour to resort his files, not to mention his embarrassment at being yelled at in his own office. But there was something about Phryne Fisher which left you wanting more no matter how angry she made him. So he had decided to take this as a sort of peace offering, momentarily forgetting the anger she had created in him just hours before.

Miss Fisher on the other hand (when she had finished smiling to herself) had gotten out of bed and raced down to the kitchen to give Dot an unexpected kiss on the cheek before placing her flowers in a vase and returning to her bedroom. She had not picked Jack the type to send flowers, especially after yesterday's argument. She had acted very childishly in the end and had almost felt bad for knocking his files to the floor, however he had deserved it. It had all left her feeling very flat and if Jack was willing to apologise, how could she possibly refuse him? A quick glance at the clock revealed it was now 2pm, which definitely meant it was time for a bath before she began to get ready.

* * *

Café Nile was conveniently located 3 blocks from her house, but had asked Mr Butler to drop her off all the same. She saw Jack standing out the front looking nervous, but strangely happy as she got out of the car with a call of thanks to Mr Butler.

This was the part of the plan that Jane was most worried about. She had rung up the restaurant on Tuesday from a payphone and requested the most private and cosy table, pretending to work for Miss Fisher. She had been unsure whose name to put it under, she knew if she put the wrong name down this would only cause an argument between the pair, each as stubborn as the other. Eventually she decided and couldn't help but giggle at her idea which would _definitely_ give her away.

Jack shook his head slightly when he saw Miss Fisher approaching and she smirked still unable to quite understand how he was so immune to her very obvious charms. She was dressed in capped sleaved, mid calf length, deep lilac number, complete with a tulle bottom and matching shoes. She noticed he was not in his usual suit, but something in a dark blue which suited him better somehow. She wasn't sure if that was because of the colour or because he appeared to be smiling. Miss Fisher smiled as she reached out a hand which he took willingly, "Miss Fisher"

"Jack" she took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant leaving the setting sun and every trace of argument behind them.

* * *

"Why did that waitress just address us Mr and Mrs Robinson?" They were being lead to their table when she asked the question sounding as confused as he currently looked.

"I was about to ask you" he was equally perplexed.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down graciously, "I do like tulips you know Jack"

He had a very strange look on his face, as though he had no clue what she was talking about as he walked around to the other side of the very cosy table. She placed an order for wine giving the waiter her most charming smile, which he certainly fell for before turning her attentions back to Jack. "Any reason you chose here?" Again this puzzled look crossed his face as he picked up his menu, "Miss Fisher, you invited me here."

She seemed to consider this for a moment before drawing a conclusion. "Ah" she sucked in her bottom lip putting her menu down, "I think we have been tricked Jack"

He stared at her with a slightly open mouth, and a furrowed brow , apparently taken aback "tricked?"

She smiled at him and took his very hand gently, "Tell me about your day Jack"

He flinched only slightly before deciding holding her hand wasn't really inappropriate in such circumstances. "I went to work, I was angry at you" he frowned at her but went on, she looked slightly apologetic, "At two Collins came in and gave me a bunch of roses" Phryne could imagine his embarrassment and tried not to smile "the card told me to come here at 7 and I assumed they were from you." She smiled at his last comment and took a deep sip of her wine to hide said smile from his increasingly puzzled, if slightly annoyed face. He thought it best not to mention the kisses which had been written at the bottom of the card, his mouth quirked at the thought of her kisses.

She gripped his hand tighter in hers before telling her side of the story. "I was in bed when Dot bought me a bunch of pink and purple tulips" she quirked an eyebrow at him and put down her wine glass, "My card told me to come at 7 and wished me a Happy Valentine's Day" she gave him a loving smile before looking down at their hands in embarrassment at falling for such an obvious trick. He tried to pull away from her but she knew it was coming and put her other hand on top of his so that he was trapped in a sandwich of her soft skin.

"Well Jack, I suggest we make the most of it?" he bowed his head and shut his eyes before looking up at her still holding onto her for dear life. She was dazzling tonight, there really was denying that. Her hair was especially glossy and her face looked like porcelain, her eyes sparkled (he suspected due to a mix of wine and candlelight) and her lips had curved into a most magnificent smile waiting for an answer. Generally, due to his sanity he refused to look at Miss Fisher too closely for fear of being lost in her forever. But now, somehow it seemed okay and he gave her a rare smile which she returned as their hands broke away to lift their wine glasses in toast.

"To being tricked"

"To being tricked." She took a sip of wine and smiled at the man sitting opposite her.

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day, may it be as filled with wine as mine is xo_


End file.
